Harley Quinn and Joker
by RebylRock
Summary: A twisted love story between Joker and Harley Quinn


**The Joker grinned as he walked across the streets of what used to be Gotham city and now was Arkham city. As he made his way to the local club, he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing from his life, he had no idea what yet, but he'd soon find out. He pushed the thought aside as he focused on bringing his boys up to speed on his latest idea, something that would bring more excitement into the world of Arkham City, something dangerous, exciting, mind blowing. What you ask? Well a Circus of course. As he saw his bunch of followers waiting for him, addressing him, he smirked "Mister J, what's goin on boss?" J smirked as he looked at them all and sat down, smirking as he put his hand over his face, making the smiling tattoo go in front of his mouth. He then sat back "Okay boys….here's the plan…" He licked his lips as he looked around "We're gonna build a circus…not just any circus…..the best circus the entire world has ever seen." He smirked. He ran his fingers through his emerald hair before looking at them with the maniacal smile that he had. He breathed a bit with a growl before he glanced around the club and then back at his team so to speak. "We're gonna need a place to make it though and some stars…so you might wanna get on building it and finding some freaks….and stars that wanna get involved in it…" He smirked as he then was caught off guard when a stunning girl came walking in and went straight to the strip pole. He smirked and dismissed what the guys were saying.**

 **Harley grinned as she strutted her stuff into the club, smirking in her gold and black Harlequin looking spaghetti strap dress. She saw the king of Arkham city was there and she knew she had caught his attention, but she paid no mind, she was there for a good time, after all she was often referred to as the Queen of Arkham, well how could she be the Queen if she had no king? She smirked and winked at the stunning looking Mistah J. She smirked as she strutted around and then went to the pole within the center of the club and let loose, starting to dance and have a good time, unwind and relax. Her body working its magic to lure guys in so she could kill them unless she wanted to sleep with them, then they got to die a very happy guy, she smirked as a few guys started catcalling her and one even managed to join her in the enclosure, she smirked as she pinned him back against the glass and grinded against the guy just to further put on a show. When she needed a break though, she wandered off through the club and was about to steal one when she was whistled over by Mistah J. She found it odd but she went along with it. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet ya Mistah J" She smirked. "And what a pleasure it is…meeting you….Miss?" "Ohh yea, Harley Quinn nice to meet ya" She stuck out her hand and smirked when he shook it. "So you're the big bad king of Arkham huh? I guess I owe you a thanks for getting rid of that damn Boy Wonder….When ya gonna kill Batman?" The Joker smirked as he heard her thanking him for taking out that useless boy wonder, Robin. He then threw his head back and laughed when she mentioned about taking out Batman "Oh don't worry sugar….I'm gonna kill that damn bat if its the last thing I ever do…" He assured her, he hated that damn Batman as well, though it would put a damper in his fun if he did kill the one thing, if you could call it that could actually put him away in jail. He smirked as he looked the woman up and down, and a fire started to burn within his crotch and he simply took her hand and kissed it before holding his hand out and smirking at her, waiting to see if she'd kiss his hand or not. Harley grinned as her hand was kissed and then saw his hand being raised to her, she shrugged and kissed his hand. "Well Mistah J….if ya need a hand, though I doubt ya need it, to kill that damn Batman, I'll gladly help ya rid of him." Harley smirked softly as she looked at him and pushing the limit, she was sure of it, she didn't care, she plopped herself right in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him a bit. "Ya look stressed Mistah J….you should relax and ya know….have some fun…I'm awfully bored…ya wanna play with me?" she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck as she smirked at him. The Joker was taken back a bit by Harley Quinn's boldness, determination to get what she wanted, here she was in her lap, pressing into him which was not helpful in his crotch region of his pants. He smirked as he heard her. "You wanna play with me?" He said in a growly type voice. He pressed back into her and took in her scent which was something toxic, something he enjoyed it seemed since his entire body felt as if it was on fire. "Alright hot pants…Let's go play" He smirked. He stood up, grabbed her by the arm and walked with her through the club, out back towards his purple Lamborghini and pretty much threw her in with a firm "Get in" He then got in and floored it. He smirked as he drove back to his place with a raging boner. He got out once he parked and he pretty much once more dragged the beautiful blonde from the car and he pulled her into his place, right to the bedroom. He gave her no time to look around before he was on her within seconds. Slamming her against the bedroom door and biting her neck. Harley grinned as she was dragged from the club to the car and then to the infamous house of Mister Joker. She smirked as he pinned her against the bedroom door and was biting at her neck. A wild smirk appeared on her lips as she started moving her body against, getting him harder and more wild. Wanting to see just what everyone was talking about. She used her power to push him off of her and sent him flying back against the bed. "Easy there tiger, we got all night" She smirked. "Besides I wanna play some more before we get to the really fun stuff." Harley strutted over to him as she kicked her heels off and slowly slid her dress up over her head. She straddled him and gave the Joker a very seductive, enticing lap dance as she purred like a tiger. Harley smirked as she looked at the pleasure filling the male's face, she leaned down and licked his neck before speaking "You want me Mistah J?" She asked innocently. The Joker smirked as she pinned him down on the bed, was she strong or what? A petite little woman like herself being able to throw him off of her, across the room and pin him down on the bed, he was finding out quickly that she was going to be the thing that was missing from his life, he let her have her fun before feeling her licking over his neck and then speaking in a very innocent manner. "Of course I want ya sugar plum….now….I need to ask ya something though hot pants…" He pinned her down and smirked "Would you…die for me?" He then licked his lips "That's too easy….Would you…..live for me?" He smirked in a devious manner as he looked at her. Harley grinned as she was now pinned down and she listened to him speaking. She said yes when he had asked her if she'd die for him. Yet when he asked if she'd live for him, she smirked "Yes Puddin" She winked at him.**

 **The blonde was then taken for a ride like no other, the Joker pleasuring her in ways that she'd never been pleasured, her body writhing like a cat in heat, it seemed she now had her king and now she truly could be Queen of Arkham city. As The Joker plunged his cock into her soaking wet pussy, she moaned out loudly and rolled her head back as her eyes slid shut while they tossed and turned, completely destroying the clean well kept sheets of Mister J's bed. By the time they had finished, it was four in the morning, she smirked as she glanced over to a now dead asleep Mister J, she licked her lips at him and she rested her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep. The Joker couldn't believe that just earlier today he was meeting with the boys to build a circus and now he had found a new addiction, his new drug and she had promised by saying the oath she'd live for him, that meant a lot to him. Yet he barely knew anything about her, as he laid there asleep on his back at some ungodly hour of the morning, he felt the body beside his shifting, and soon there was a head laying on his chest. He groaned, not really being one of a cuddler, yet anyhow, he rolled onto his side to get her head off of his chest and kept sleeping. When he woke up, it was to Harley giving him a good morning, blow job. He growled "Good god woman, haven't you had enough?" He pushed her off of him. "I dictate what happens around here…" He stated as he stared at her. Harley smirked as she looked at him "You dictate everything except for me puddin, I do what I want, when I want, wherever I want." She smirked as she looked at him with an evil smirk. "So what's on the plan for today puddin? Crime, chaos, Kill Batsie?" She asked with a very innocent smirk as she looked at him cutely. The Joker looked at her, oh she was the perfect match for him, defiant, as of right now but he'd bind her if he had to, to get some sense into that brain of hers. Harley Quinn was definitely a crazy one, but he was beyond crazy so that was a perfect match there, she was seductive, oh he could use her for many things, yet did he actually love her? No it couldn't be that the Joker had fallen in love with her. He couldn't have, he had a reputation to keep right? Yes, he had a reputation, she was merely his toy, his seductive toy of pleasure. He decided to finally answer her question she had asked a few minutes ago. "Well hot pants….I'm gonna shower and then meet up with the boys….why don't…..you…stay here and clean up this mess." He smirked. He then stood up and did exactly that, he went into the bathroom, cleaned himself up and made himself presentable before he walked back out and looked at her "Now be a good girl and do what daddy says" Harley watched him as he spoke and she glared at him as he walked out the door. So that was what he was going to play, she would soon learn what happened to those who defied the Joker's rules so to speak and disobeyed him. She hopped in the shower, brushed out her hair and got dressed in her dress before she waited a few minutes, making sure he was gone before she walked down to the place she was staying at, changed out of the damn dress, packed her shit up and took it upon herself to move right in with Mistah J. She then put all of her things away, making some room in the spare bedroom for all of her clothes and then finally around lunch time, she decided to clean the sheets. She smirked as she walked around the place entirely, she smirked as she looked at everything, taking it all in that this was her new place now of residence, hoping that J would take to it lightly, putting a woman's touch on a few things. She then got bored since he was gone for hours, she watched television and fixed her hair, putting it in pig tails and then started dancing around when she shut the television off and put on some music. The Joker pulled in around whatever time it was and he walked in to see things had been changed, slightly, Harley nowhere to be found, he growled "Bloody woman…." He walked in to see if she had done as told, well it was slightly done? The bed was clean, but there were no sheets or bedding on the bed. "HARLEY!" He shouted in a very annoyed voice as he started storming around, looking around. He stopped when he found her in the laundry room, dancing around while waiting for the dryer. He raised his brow, and then he showed her just how cruel he could be, he pinned her to the wall and growled "When I wanted the sheets done, I wanted it done before I got home." He growled and smacked her. "Now I suggest you be a good girl, get those damn sheets done and on the bed and then, just maybe I'll let you have dinner…Am I understood sugar?"**

 **Harley looked at him stunned when she was pinned to the wall, smacked and screamed at. She glared at him stubbornly "How dare you smack me" She snapped back "You can sleep on that damn couch for all I care…I was here all damn day cleaning this entire fuckin wreck and you wanna throw a tantrum cuz you can't go lay in bed?" She growled right back to him. "You can take your dinner and shove it Mistah J." She glared at him. Harley grinned deviously "You can make your own damn bed, I got my own." She pushed him off of her and smacked him across the chest before pushing him off of her and looked at him "You got a lot to learn about me Mistah J." She smirked. She then looked at him "Besides you didn't even see my new attire" She smirked, strutting a bit and showing off her Daddy's Lil Monster shirt. "You like puddin?" She teased as she winked at him cutely. The Joker looked at her stunned when she smacked him across the chest and snapped back at him, ohh was she defiant….The Joker then looked at her strutting with the new shirt, "Well it is enticing….but who just is Daddy?" He smirked as he looked at her, putting his finger to her cheek and caressing it "But I am still very agitated at you….you honestly think I'm gonna sleep on the couch? No…the King of Arkham my toy….will never be sleeping on the couch…..it will be you that will be sleeping on the couch.." He smirked softly as he then stepped back "Now get those damn sheets on the bed before I get extremely pissed off at you…and really show you just how cruel I am" He smirked and walked off. Harley grinned looking at him as she smirked "Well you are Daddy, Mistah J." She smirked as she then nodded "If you say so puddin" She grinned cutely as she bit down on her lip softly as she then heard the dryer beep. She grinned as she gathered up the sheets and then put the blankets in the dryer. She hummed as she skipped by him cutely and started making the bed. Harley grinned, if this was as close to a normal life as she was going to get, she'd deal with it. Harley hummed a little tune and bit her lip cutely, the voices in her head saying things as she giggled cutely as she put the sheets on the bed. She jumped when she heard J talking. Harley peeked her head out to see it was apparently one of his buddies. She quietly listened in while keeping herself out of view. "So you got everything set up then? Good…." He said in his stern growl type of voice. He then smirked as an idea grew "And I got the greatest idea for an opening act…." He licked his metal teeth as he smirked before laughing maniacally. He then grew serious again "Oh Harley…I know you're listenin honey…so why don't ya come here" He smirked as he stood up and looked towards his bedroom door. "Come on dear, don't be shy." He said with a twisted grin. Harley heard the Joker and raised her brow, shrugged and strutted out "What's up Puddin?" She asked as she stood next to him and then watched as he threw a look at his main man, "This…the Infamous….Harley Quinn as the opening act for my Circus….one of the most terrifying, mind boggling acts ever seen. The great Harley Quinn takes care on lions, tigers, and fire!" The smirk on his face grew as Harley looked at him with a fascinated look on her face. She quickly did a pose and grinned "Sounds excitin puddin, when's the show?" She smirked. The Joker looked at her and smirked "The show…Will be tomorrow…you better pray you got something flame retardant so that you don't get all burned up and die sugar." He smirked at her and then looked out the window "Go round up the boys, get the others ready for the show and see you all tomorrow…" He smirked and waved him off before he walked to the window and stared out of it and started laughing once more. He could hear Harley shutting the door and then heard her skipping off somewhere and he then grabbed his phone and ordered dinner. Something that didn't taste horrendous, but nothing fancy either. By the time dinner arrived, he heard Harley blabbering away about the sheets and blankets being properly put on the bed and that it was ready for him and then going on about what to wear for the show tomorrow, he raised his brow but for the most part, it went through one ear and out the other. When dinner arrived, he paid the guy and then slammed the door in the face of the guy, not bothering to tell Harley dinner was there, he sat in his chair and then he started eating, glad though that she stopped blabbering when she realized food was there and he was already eating. The Joker now could see just how flawed she was but still there was something about her that he was finding himself drawn to her. Why, he had no idea at the moment but well at least he had someone to let out his sexual frustrations on. Harley smirked as she ate quietly and then when she was done, she cleaned up and slid herself right into his lap whether he wanted her or not "Would you like to play tonight Puddin or would you rather just go to sleep since that show thing is happenin tomorrow?" She smiled at him with an innocent look upon her face. She studied his face and then before he even answered smirked at him, "I thought so Pud…you look tired." She grinned and then slid off of his lap, took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. "Have a good night, see ya in the morning."**

 **She then hummed and went into the other bedroom and got changed into pajamas. She was excited, she'd be the opening act for this Circus thing that obviously meant a lot to him since he got a very excited look on his face when he had mentioned it. She smiled and slid into the bed, not with J, since well he didn't seem to want her in there tonight. She smirked as she got comfortable and slowly fell into a deep sleep. She woke up the next morning to J yelling at her to get ready or they'd be late. Harley groaned before getting her ass out of bed, slid on the flame-retardant suit she had and then walked out "There I'm ready…Relax J." She said softly and then she was grabbed by the hand, forced into the Lamborghini and listened to J go on about the act. "Go stand near there…." He barked and Harley just did as told, finally starting to submiss a bit to him. Harley listened as Mistah J announced to the crowd as the ringleader of everything that would be going on within the show. "NOW Ladies and Gentleman…Boys and girls….please welcome for our opening act….the lovely! The fearless! HARLEY QUINNN" The Joker roared into the microphone before the curtain moved and Harley strutted into the ring. He smirked as he watched her fight off the Lions and Tigers whilst within the fire. He smirked as she did so successfully, watching the way her body moved and watched as the suit outlined her body perfectly, calling him. Fuck he had to control himself so he didn't just fuck her right then and there. He managed to contain himself for the remainder of the show which seemed to be a hit. He smirked as it was a thriving success for him, his dream now a reality. He grinned but as soon as the show was over, he had Harley in the back of the Lamborghini and was rocking her world, not able to wait until they were back at his place. Harley was taken for a ride between the show and now J was taking her in the back of the Lambo. She screamed out in pleasure as he was beyond rocking her world, she couldn't even see straight as he ate her out, making her hips buck as she began begging him to take her. "J…..Fuck….please….." She finally gained her strength enough to pull him up to her and guide his throbbing cock into her "Fuck me…" She growled out, demanding him as her nails dug into his back. Listening to J trying to dominate her and fight it before giving in and slamming into her as hard as he could, driving her body against the side of the Lambo, slamming her head against the side. "Fuck J!" She screamed out. The Joker smirked hearing her "Take it…..Take what daddy is giving you" He growled as he slammed into her hard and deep, using the full force of his thrusts to give it to her. Feeling her nails dig into his back it drove him wild. He smirked and leaned down and bit her neck hard, marking her as his on each side of her neck as he rocked the Lambo. When he was satisfied and sure she was good for now, he slid his pants back off and smirked "We're going back to my place…to finish this…" He growled and drove fast to his place. He all but dragged her back to his place, decided he didn't want to dirty the sheets in the bed again and quite frankly, he couldn't wait. He slammed her down on the couch after kicking the door shut and ripped her clothes off and then his own. He grabbed her by her pigtails, yanked her head back as he took her from behind once more. Fuck she felt amazing from every position they'd been in so far. He took in her scent, her moans, screams and found she was becoming even more addicting to him. All within two days, she was becoming the drug he could not live without. Was he going to admit it yet? No, he was too stubborn, she was still just a toy to him, that's what he'd say anyway. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he drove himself closer to releasing. He growled and snarled as he leaned down and bit her neck, making Harley scream in pure pleasure. "Scream for daddy…..let daddy know just how good it feels…" He demanded as he spanked her ass cheek hard. Harley loved this side of J, wild, aggressive, lustful and powerful, she couldn't get enough and certainly couldn't disobey him now, not with him giving her all this pleasure that she'd never had before. Yea she'd had sex before but not this wild or pleasuring as this was with J. He certainly was her King, yes, she already was calling him hers. That was one thing about Harley, sure she acted all bad ass and independent, but she was much more of a follower than she was a leader. She needed a leader and now she had that in Mister J. She did as told and screamed out in pleasure as he pounded into her sweet spot repeatedly, making her body tremble and start to give out as her hips twitched and her toes curled from the amount of pleasure. She didn't last very long which wasn't like her, she screamed through her orgasm as J kept pounding into her before filling her to the brim with his release moments later. Her body trembled as she laid on the couch, gasping for breath as her heart raced. She felt J get off the couch and then heard him walk towards the shower. She didn't even care, she just laid there bare ass naked on the couch, getting her breathing back to relatively normal ways as well as her heart rate. When it finally did come down, she still laid there, just in case he had another outburst and needed to work out some stress or just wanted to have some fun with her. Harley knew one thing, he was her puddin, and already had the tattoos to prove it. What was he gonna do? Yell at her? Oh well its her body, right? Harley nodded to herself as she laid there with a smirk on her lips. When J came back from his shower, he saw her laying there naked on the couch, he groaned "Get dressed dammit." He growled at her and then sat in his chair and looked at the fireplace with a grin, his signature devious looking grin when she did as commanded. He figured he'd wait until she returned to say what was on his mind. When he saw her return, he smirked "So you moved all your stuff in here did ya? Well let me tell ya something sugar plum...I don't know what it is...but dammit you're the drug that I've become addicted to...the drug...I've been missin all this time...and I'll be damned if you even get the slightest notion of trying to leave me...I'll kill ya" He said with a grin. Harley smirked at him as she listened to him "That's nice puddin, but ya don't have to worry about me leavin ya, you'd have to kill me to get rid of me..." She smirked and winked at him as she plopped her butt down on the couch and relaxed. "So when we gonna kill Batsie?" She looked over at him curiously. "In time" She'd hear J say and she rolled her eyes a bit. "Ughhhh why in time? Why can't we just kill the damn bat now?" She then saw the look she was getting and knew she was being a bit vexing. She bit her lip "Sorry Puddin" She said softly and then stared at the fireplace.**


End file.
